True love
by alet13
Summary: Prince Mark's selection in coming up,but he refuses to take ats because he's been having dreams of a girl,and he is certain that this girl is his true love.He and his mother make a deal,he will have two weeks to search for the girl.If he finds her,than she will be able to join the selection. But is this girl really his true love? SYOC STORY. PLEASE READ
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

 _I was in the woods, and then I saw her. She had long wavy hair that fell down her shoulders, a cascade of bronze and brown, strands of it tickling her cheek. She turned around and stared at me, her eyes piercing into me, bright emerald green searing themselves into my eyes, right into my heart, and I could feel it palpitating with the overwhelming desire that her intense gaze stirred within me. I took a step forward, and I was about to step another pace closer when she stepped back a step. I took another step. She backed away._

 _The fog set in. The haze blurred my vision and I couldn't see her anymore, and I could only hear her footsteps getting fainter and fainter, getting further away from me as time passed. I looked around me in anguish, searching for the girl - I needed to find her, I was desperate to find her - but everything was covered, smothered, stifled by the white, white fog -_

Then I opened my eyes. I awoke. Oh,it was all a dream.I've been having dreams with that girl in it several times must be my one and only true love.  
"Darling,are you awake?"My mother knocked on my door.  
"Yes mother,I'm awake."I answered.  
She opened the door and came into my room.  
"Sweetie,its nearly time for your have to choose the candidates!"  
I rolled my eyes and groaned.  
"Mom,I already told you that I have somebody else."  
"Oh,you mean the girl that was in your dream?Get serious Mark."  
"Mom,She's real,and she's the one for me."  
"So what your saying is that your not going to do the selection because this girl,that you don't even know,is your love."  
"She's out there,somewhere."  
"I'll make you a deal,ok?How about I give you 2 weeks to find this girl,but you have to choose the candidates and actually try to like these you do find the girl,she can join the selection."  
"2 weeks?Starting when?"  
"In 2 ,you have to pick the selected girls."  
"Deal."

It was all planned ,I would search Angeles,then take a plane to Allens,than Kent,Then Zuni,etc.I would have to hide my real identity,the citizens couldn't know that I was their prince,it would make things to fake identity was Jacob Denerk,a guards would be following me,but not that noticeably. I was going to find the girl, and nothing would stop me.

 **Please send me some selection is a SYOC story.**

 **Name:**

 **Caste:**

 **Hobby:**

 **Eye:**

 **Hair:**

 **Skin tone:**

 **Give me an image of her personality.**

 **Thank you!Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to search Angeles,street by was cold,and wind kept blowing from every ,I was determined,no weather could get in the way of me and my dream girl.

Wait,who was that?I just saw a shadow illuminated by the was a sound of running guards behind me noticed as well and stood in a 'ready to fight' posture.

"Show yourself!"One of the guards ,the shadow person revealed had

dirty blonde hair,put up in a pony eyes were ice blue,and she was pretty,in a cheeky,mysterious sort of she was nothing compared to my love."Hey if I _borrow_ your things?"She said twirling,a strand of loose that,in the speed of light,she snatched my bag,the guard's bag and went back to her position just now."Get my bags!"I scream to the guards and they get in action,surrounding the girl.

"Whoa, ,why are you listening to his words?He must be like,at most,a 6."She says in a nasty tone.

I find this comment very amusing.

"Bring her to me."I command.

The guards hold her by the wrist and drag her to me as she struggles.

"Even If I'm a low caste,why would people not listen to me?"

"Because your else is a higher caste than you,they have more are made out of greed,boy."

"First of all,my name is Mark,second of all,that is just your opinion."

about my fake identity.

"So your saying that everybody do stuff for the _good_ of it all?Wow,I've never heard such soppy trash."

"You know what?This attitude isnt going to ?"I nod to them and immediately they grab the bags, drop the girl onto the ground and return by my side.

"Bye you are."

"My name is Ava!Did you even try to know that?!"

As I start to walk in the oppisite direction,the girl shouts at me."You must be some snooty,rich you ever been hungry,have you ever felt the pain of life?You have never suffered,you can get everything you want!What about people like me?People who have to steal for a living,just to survive!You people are all the same!"Then she said some unpleasant words and threw some rubbish at guards blocked all the rubbish but they couldnt block out her hurtful comments obout my stabbed me in my heart, changing my view of Illea.

By 5:00AM, I had literally searched every street of Angeles thoroughly,but I couldnt find her. Her emerald green eyes was nowhere to be seen. I even drew a sketch of her face, printed manny copies,and stuck them all over Angeles. Nobody called me,not even one person.

Was the girl even real?My mothers words came flooding back to it have been better to focus on the selection?No,Mark. Dont think about 's definitely exists.

Today was my final day in Angeles,soon I would be boarding my private Jet to Allens. I had been to Allens before, it was a beautiful of trees, fresh air, really an ideal place for just some peace and quiet. Hopefully, today would be the day when I finally met my sweetheart. And If I did meet her, she could join the selection! Obviously, I would choose her at the end. That was part of the deal mother didnt know about, and the part she wasnt supposed to know.

The phone rang.

Without hesitation I picked it up.

"Hello?"A girl voice blasted from the phone.

"Yes?"

"Ummm.I saw this poster with my face on it?"

"Really?"I quickly say in !I knew she was real!

"I just said I did."

"Oh,sorry."

"Why am I on your poster?"

"Can I tell you that during a cup of coffee?"

" ,I live in Allens. How about at 3,in the meadow brooks cafe?"

"Wonderful,see you there. And may I ask, what is your name?"

"Umm. It's Alissa."

Then the line went dead.

It was such a coincidence that I was planning to go to Allens anyway.

Alissa's POV

"Alissa!"My younger sister screamed at me.

"Emma! will hear us."

"Alissa, I want to eat."

"Okay Emma, just eat yesterdays not too much, I need some too."

"I already ate those as a midnight snack."

I stand up."You what?"I say in shock.

"Emma, you know how hard it was for me to even find those berries and bread! How could you eat them all?"

"I'm sorry Alissa."She says, embarrassed.

"It's okay."I stroke her soft hair.

We've been living in the woods for 2 days now. I bet Emma wont even survive out here, for even one day if she didnt have me.

We're eights ever since we ran away.

Now that I'm thinking, it wouldve probably been better if we had stayed.

We wouldve lived miserable lives, but at least we would have a strong roof above our heads.

Now, I accept every boy that approaches me, gotta get some money out of them.

Thats , I'm qualified as a gold digger.

The other day, I heard something about a girl with green eyes and bronze hair. I saw one of them posters and called up the person.

"Hello?"

"Yes?"

"Ummm.I saw this poster with my face on it?"

"Really?"

"I just said I did."

"Oh,sorry."

"Why am I on your poster?"

"Can I tell you that during a cup of coffee?"

" ,I live in Allens. How about at 3,in the meadow brooks cafe?"

"Wonderful,see you there. And may I ask, what is your name?"

"Umm. It's Alissa."

Well, its almost 3:00PM.I tell Emma to stay right outside of the cafe,she's tough, she can take care of herself.

Walking into the cafe, I see a boy raise his hand to beckon me over and I go over to his table.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarisa Wells POV

I arrived home from my pilates class. The house was empty, I guess my parents already left for work. Walking to the kitchen,I notice a thick, white, manilla envelope sitting on the counter. It's the Selection form! I quickly fill it in.

Name: Clarisa Wells

Caste: 3

Age : 17

Hair : black to gold, dyed ombre

Eye color : brown

Skin tone : Slightly tanned

Hobbies : Singing, pilates, Piano

Languages : Italian, French, Spanish, Russian

Province : Angeles

Occupation : Pilates instructor

Well, I already know that I'm going to be selected. I mean, I'm like, totally perfect. My family does pretty well for a 3, and I know that I'm rumored to be the prettiest girl in the whole of Illea. If I can just get that Prince Mark to love me, everything would be perfect, I would have everything I ever ,fame and royalty.

Victoria Pent POV

"Please don't hurt me." I whimper in fear.

"Hurt you?Why would I hurt you?"Than he laughs like the crazy maniac he is.

I've been abused for my whole life. I never did anything wrong, they just thought it was fun, watching my reations. My parents sold me off to another man for the money when I was 13. I knew they didnt want to, but they had to, if they wanted to survive. loved to show me off. When he hurt me, he never hit places that would show if I wore a low cut dress. The main reason he bought me was because I was 'pretty' as he put it. My eyes were bright blue, well, not my _real_ eyes, my color contacts. My hair was black, not my real hair, my wig. Only my parents knew what I really looked like. They told me that I had to hide my appearance, that was their last words to me before I was took away. doesnt know that my eyes are actually emerald green, he doesnt know that my hair is bronze. He doesnt know anything. I wake up extra early to put my contacts in and put my wig on. He forces me to act like his servant, well I am, but still, I dont like it, not even one bit. _Ding-Dong!_ Oh, the doorbell. I rush and open the door before yells at mail man hands me several letters and leaves. I notice a thick manilla envelope and see who it's addressed to.

 _To:Victoria Pent_

For me?I hardly get any mail. The first time I did, it was from my parents, but they dont write to me anymore.

I almost forgot?Prince Mark is having his selection!This must be the perfect way to get out of this house.

As fast as I can, I fill it in.

Name: Victoria Pent

Caste: 7

Age : 16

Hair : black

Eye color : blue

Skin tone : pale

Hobbies : Reading,

Languages : A bit of French

Province : Zuni

Occupation : servant

Please let me get 's my only way out of my life as a 7.

Callie Minerds POV

Where did I put that piece of paper?Oh no. I have to hand it in, or my teacher will get seriously mad at me. Found it!Phew. I carefully put it in a folder, walk into my mom's room and hand it to her. I'm home schooled. Can't afford to go to school anymore, not since the scandal. Now, I'm a four, and it's terrifying. My parents cant buy me things I want anymore, I have to be careful to not each too much. But, I'm getting used to it, its a challenge.

"Callie!"My twin sister calls out.

"Miranda, what?"

"The selection forms are here! Lets enter together!"

She comes into the room, holding 2 manilla envelopes.

Tossing me one of them, she rips open hers and holds up the form.

"Give me a pen!"Miranda says in excitement.

I give her one, and immediately she starts writing.

Name: Miranda Minerds

Caste: 4

Province: Kent

Age: 18

Hair: caramel blonde

Eye color: brown

Skin tone: normal

Hobbies: Dancing, Singing, Designing

Languages: French, Japanese

Occupation: Designer

"Come on, Cals, Do it with me!"

"But I dont really want to."

"Please?"Then she shoots me her puppy can resist them.

"Fine."

Name: Callie Minerds

Caste: 4

Province: Kent

Hair:Honey blonde

Eye color: brown

Skin tone: Pale

Hobbies: Reading, writing

Languages: French, Italian, Russian, Japanese

Occupation: Author

" Miranda?"

She gives me a smile.

Rose Haser

"But why?"I say, tears dripping out of my eyes.

"I've met someone else."

"I can be better!Just give me another chance."

"No. I dont like you anymore." He said.

"Who is she? me!"I scream in fury.

"Calm down!Geez. The girl I met is way better than you. Much prettier, has a sparkling personality, higher , Lavinia Meo. What I would do to be with you right now."He sighs.

I slap him.

"Hey, what is your freaking problem? We're done!"He starts to walk off but I hold on to his arm.

"I'm sorry William. Please, Don't leave me!"

William glares at me and throws me onto the , he walks off, his brown hair blowing in the wind.

Lavinia Meo. I'll track you down and kill you. How dare she steal William away from .

Heartbroken, I go back home. A thick, manilla envelope is sticking out of the post box.

I read the info.

 _To: Rose Haser_

 _Illea Palace_

Oh, this was the selection form. Might as well do it. Hopefully, it'll help get my mind off William.

Name: Rose Haser

Caste: 5

Age:17

Hair color: Chestnut red

Eye color: light brown

Skin tone: Normal

Hobbies: Writing music, piano, singing

Languages: Italian

Occupation: Music maker

Lavinia Meo

I have a new boyfriend now. My old one was such a dump, he only liked me for my money. I feel like I fall in love too easily. He's called William and he is perfect.

I was walking back from modeling, when I saw him and a girl together. My first conclusion was that the girl was confessing and that William was declining her offer. When I was just about to go to them and tell the girl off, she slapped him. She was shouting at him, very angrily. Saying something about giving her another chance, dont leave me. Then, i heard William talking about a girl with a higher caste. Wait, that was me!

I didnt want to watch any longer. I rushed back home, phoned William and dumped him.

Everybody would try to win my heart if I stayed here, mainly because my family was the only caste 2 family that had a daughter. I decided to join the selection, the prince wouldnt want me because of my caste, right?

Name: Lavinia Meo

Caste: 2

Age: 17

Hair color: light brown

Eye color: Pale green

Skin tone: Tanned

Hobbies: Singing, Gymnastics

Occupation: Model/Actress

province: Allens

Evey lee

"Mom! Where's my shoes! You know the ones with the sparkly diamond decoration!" I shout. Honestly, cant this woman do anything?

" Oh, there over there."

"Ummmm. Excuse me? Who told you that you can talk to me like that?"1


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Hi guys. I didn't upload in a LONG TIME because I was a little busy. Well anyways, thank you the people who sent me selection girls. Enjoy!**

Alissa POV

"Hello. My name is Alissa." I said to the boy as he sat down. He had chocolate brown hair, and light blue eyes. He didn't look like he had that much money, but I might as well get a penny out of him.

Mark POV

I sit down and look at her. She's doesn't really look like the girl in my dreams but her green eyes and bronze brown hair is very similar.

"Hello. My name is Alissa." She says.

"Yes, my name is Mar- I mean, Jacob Denerk."

"So, why did you put up posters with me on it?"

"Ahhh, yes, because I need to find you."

"Why exactly?"

"Ummmm…" I cant tell her, not yet. " Well, first, tell me a little about your self."

"First of all, tell me who you are."

The girl looks wild, like she had run away. I couldn't imagine what she was thinking of right now.

She looks at my face and notes my speechlessness.

"Fine. I'll tell you. I'm Alissa Meras, a 8. What do you want?"

"Do you, ummm, it might be bit rude, but do you spend your days in the woods?"

"Yes, I do! How did you know?"

I think its her. It has to be.

"I'm actually Prince Mark. How would you feel to be in my selection?"

"The selection? There is a pay, right?"

I chuckle, "of course, so whats your answer?"

"Yes!I'll go there tomorrow."

"Ok, see you tomorrow, my love."

Mark POV

Yes! I found her! I cant wait to marry her. I'll just have to slowly eliminate the other girls so nobody suspects anything.

I go on a cab back to the palace.

"Mark, honey? Your back!" My mom exclaims as soon as she sees me. "So you finally realised that you'll never find that dream girl?"

"No mother! I found her, she'll be coming tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? But the selection starts in over one week!"

"Then just move the selection tomorrow."

"Mark! Do you know how much trouble that would be? Mark, your becoming very commanding lately."

She stares at me sternly, then a huge smile spreads on her face.

"Awwww, how cute is that? Your becoming just like you father. Fine, the selection can start in three days. Call that girl and tell her to come in three days."

"Thanks mom!"

"But you have to do all the selection preperations, starting by choosing the 35 girls! The deadline for the forms is in a few hours anyway, so at seven o'clock, right after dinner, head down to the presentation room, you can choose the girls there."

"Ok, mom."

Then, she left.


	5. Chapter 5

Gemma Jordan

No way.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" I scream.

My mom hurries to the room.

"Gemma, honey, whats wrong?" she asks with a worried look on her face.

"Oh mom! It came! It came! The selection form came!"

"Oh, I knew you would do it, you've always been a child that loved adventures."

Name: Gemma Jordan

Caste: Two

Hobby: Gymnastics and dancing

Eye: Dark grey

Hair: Pale blonde

Skin Tone: Lightly tanned

Province: Dakota

Occupation: Adventurist?

I fold the form up and place it on the counter.

Heather Luner

Wow. I can't believe it.

Its already been one week since Hannah died.

She was sent as a maid to the palace. But... Was killed in a rebel attack.

When Mr and Mrs Pinaet told me, I fainted. Hannah was my best friend for all of my life. I cried for days.

I keep hallucinating, I keep seeing her in my room, the streets. My mind is breaking.

"Ummm... Honey?" My mom peeks her head out. "The selection form came, do you want to send an entree?"

"Mom. My best friend died. My whole life is breaking down. Do you really think that I want to go to the palace, a-and go 'fight for the prince's heart?'"

"Well, it would get your mind off things, also, we could really use the extra money."

That is true.

"I'll only send an entree. I probably won't get in anyway."

Name: Heather Luner

Caste:6

Hobby:Making jewelery

Eye: Brown

Hair: Brownish blonde

Skintone: Pale

Province: Panama

Occupation: Shop assistant

Angela Perds

"Ang, are you gonna join?" My best friend Cady asks.

"Nah, i'm not up for it."

"Please do it with me! I beg you! I don't wanna be there all alone!"

She starts shaking me and spinning me around.

"Okay okay!" I laugh as I say it.

Name:Angela Perds

Caste: 4

Hobby: Writing songs

Eye: Hazel

Hair: Brown

Skin tone: pale

Province: Angeles

Occupation: Inventor

Name: Cady Gands

Caste:4

Hobby: Dancing

Eye: Pale blue

Hair:Brown

Skin tone: slightly tanned

Province: Angeles

Occupation: Designer

Melissa Minnes

I flick a piece of her hair.

"Why are you crying? We're all _friends_ right?"

Everyone laughs.

"Get up girl, get up!"

She doesn't even move little.

"I said, **Get up!** " I shout, then I kick her legs.

Tears are rolling down her face as she slowly stands up.

"Hey, don't cry. It just makes me feel so sorry you know?" We all giggle an evil laugh.

"Mel, we did enough today, carry on tomorrow."

"Your right, Hol, lets go."

We all push her as we pass.

"She's so pathetic." I say.

I enter my house.

"Melissa! Here. Fill it in." My mom hands me an envelope.

"What is it?"

"The selection forms. I've decided that you have to do it."

"Okay, Mom. Your such a control freak."

Name:Melissa Minnes

Caste: 3

Hobby: Singing

Eye: Light purple blue

Hair: Blonde

Skin tone: Tanned

Province: Carolina

Occupation: Back up dancer


	6. Chapter 6

Mark POV

"Well Prince Mark, we got over a thousand entires, and you with the whole royal board, have to choose 35 lovely ladies out of this thousand." The man says.

The presentation goes on for hours.

Thousands of resumes and faces pass by.

"So Honey, what do you think?" Mom asks.

"There all ok, I guess." I say.

At the end.

Dad, Mom and I end up sitting left alone in the room, choosing.

"Mark, what about Clarissa Wells? She seems like a nice, sophisticated young lady. She's a 3, and comes from a good family."

"Umm.. I'm not sure about her,"

"Too bad Mark, if I leave this to you, the selection might end up filled with filthy sevens and eights. Clarissa Wells is in."

"Yes Sir."

We already took out over two hundred entries. Then I see a girl with sleek black hair and blue eyes. She just looks so beautiful. Her smile in the photo looks insecure, like she's worried about something. Her eyes look like she's hiding a secret.

Wait… What am I doing? I love Alissa, the girl in my dreams, not this Victoria Pent!

"Dad? What about Victoria Pent?"

"Hand me her resume."

Obediently, I give it to him.

"A seven? Thats outrageous! And her job is a servant? Mark, this is a big no."

"But dad, wont the citizens be mad if we only choose high caste girls?" I say, knowing that this will make him crack.

"Fine then. Victoria Pent is in."

We spend hours choosing the girls

"Mark, tomorrow 3 o'clock, we will be announcing the selected girls. Be punctual."

"Yes Dad."

Mom walks me to my room.

"Honey, no pressure okay? Just choose the girl you love. And don't just choose that Alissa because she was in your dream."

Maybe she's right.

I should give the other girls a chance.

"We're going live in 3…. 2….. 1….!"

Adam Marts goes up on the stage. "Hello Illea! Welcome back to 'The report'. Today Prince Mark will be announcing the lucky thirty five girls that have been selected!"

I sit on a chair near the stage, looking at the pictures of the girls.

"The first lucky girl is…. Clarissa Wells from Angeles, a 3!"

The list keeps on going and going.

"The 28th selected girl is… Madeline Bay from Carolina, a 4!"

Soon, the girls have all been announced.

"Queen Natasha, would like to give some advice to the girls?"

The queen elegantly gets on stage. Adam hands her the microphone, "I just have one piece od advice, be yourself."

"Thank you Queen Natasha!"

"Prince Mark, How are you feeling about the Selection?"

"I feel fine Adam. Just have a little bit of the jitters. I wish all of the ladies good luck."

Victoria Pent POV

 _Ding Dong!_ I rush to open the door. A man and woman stand their holding legal documents. They must be here for the selection.

"Who is it you little servant!" Mr Burk shouts at me from the living room.

I dont answer. He stomps out and grabs me by the wrist, then he sees the royal inspectors.

His attitude changes 360 degrees.

"Oh, hello. You must be here to put me on 'Richest people in Illea' Magazine!" He laughs happily.

"No, actually we're here for…" He looks at his piece of paper. "We're here for a Victoria Pent?"

Mr Burk glares at me. "Then you must be at the wrong house. This Victoria Pent is a servant, there is no way that somebody would come for her."

"Actually, Victoria Pent has been selected for Prince Mark's selection. Now, if you could please move out of the way."

"So Victoria, sign these papers that prove that you are, intact a virgin."

I'm so surprised.

"Of course I am!"

"Then you would have no problem signing them, right?"

"Yeah, yes."

I sign all of the legal documents.

"So the pay will be going to your family."

"My family? Can it just be directed to me?"

"If you wish." He says.

This time the woman speaks up. "A plane will be sent here tomorrow, dress up in your good clothes and be on time, at one o'clock exactly."

I nod.

I go up to my little room in the corner of the house.

When I open my wardrobe, I already know that the only clothes i have are rags and low cut dresses.

Well, I do have this pair of skinny jeans and this one top I made using some broken dresses.

I put them out on the desk for tomorrow.

Angela Perds

I actually got in? Wow. I never knew i would.

I was waiting and waiting for Cady's name to also appear on the screen but it never did.

Wait, its already 4 o'clock? I'm late for me and Cady's usual hangout!

I creep to the gardens. She's already there, her hair flowing in the wind.

"Cady?"

"What Angela?" She says in a nasty tone.

"Whats wrong?"

"Ummm. Whats wrong? Uhhh, its that….. You were selected and I wasn't!" She looks really mad.

"I'm sorry Cady, I really didn't know that I would get selected."

"I just don't know why they chose you! Im way prettier, smarter, I have more talent. I'm way better then you!The only reason I was even best friends with _you_ , is because I stand out when Im with you!"

"What? You don't really think that do you? We've been friends for more than I can remember!Please forgive me! I'll do anything!"

" _Anything?_ Then I'll go instead of you."

"What? No! That wont even work!"

"I'll pretend to be Angela Perds and I'll join the Selection."

Pictures of me went on screen Cady, thats just ridiculous. If you were really my friend, you would be supportive!"

"I already told you, I never really though you as my friend."

She walks off, leaving me dumbstruck, with a hundred though bouncing inside my head.

How could she? We were friends! At least to me…

Clarisa Wells

When I saw my name on the television. I wasn't surprised, at all. I already knew I was going to get in.

The people that came to my house told me that the plane would be here tomorrow, we would be picking up a few more on the way.

I open my wardrobe. It's filled with designer labels everywhere. Even though my family is a three, my dad works for those design companies, so I get free stuff!

I rummage around, until I find the perfect outfit.

A purple, velvet short dress. It looks bold, daring and beautiful, just like me.

The phone keeps on ringing and my head hurts so much.

Tomorrow, at this time, i'll be at the castle, making the prince fall in love with me.

Rose Haser

I heard that William got dumped by Lavinia Meo.

It was a huge deal because nobody ever dumped William Kocders. Any girl that even dated him would cry for days when he dumped them.

When my name was called out on 'The report', I couldn't believe my ears or my eyes. Who knew that my flimsy red hair and typical skin colour would make it in?

Now that William has no girlfriend, I really want to get back together with him. I love his eyes, his mouth, his lips, his nose. I love everything about him.

I go to his house in my best outfit, I already know his house password.

When I open the door, nobody is there. I hear a large thump in William's room though.

Silently, I go up the stairs. His bedroom door is open and I have a peek inside, making sure that nobody can see him.

William is on the floor, rolling around with a girl with dyed hair. Their devouring each others faces and hugging each other so much. It's just gross. I look away and get out of his house as fast as I can.

I'm just gonna go to the selection. I already signed all the forms anyway. A plane is gonna come tomorrow, and I'll be there.


	7. Chapter 7

Mark POV

It was today. Today I would meet all the woman I would date for the next few months. All of the send offs were hugely dramatic. All the citizens of each provinence came out to wish the selected good bye and good luck.

Mom told me that today I would be talking to the 35 girls separately and send home the people I felt like I wouldn't have a chance with.

The main room is already filled with girls, I can hear chatter and different ranges of voices.

Alissa Mares POV

The room is filled with girls.

The table is filled with food, food I could never afford.

I've already ate five lobster quiches, one lava cake and some smoked salmon.

One could get used to this life.

I need to be the one. I need to win this whole stupid competition. The prince already seemed to like me alot, so I just need to make it seem like I like him back.

Or I could just take out my competition. One by one.

A woman steps into the middle of the room and shouts "Please be quiet!"

The whole room turns quiet.

"I am Marionette, I am the Royal planner. I will guide you ladies and teach you for the whole of this Selection. Now step into lines by those big doors, your makeovers will begin shortly."

The whole crown silently forms into one line and starts to be escorted by maids to the salons and baths.

"Lady Alissa? You can come with me." A small lady with brown hair takes me to the salon.

Marionette is already there, barking out all the correct stations for each girl.

"Lady Alissa, station B!" She shouts at the maids.

First, I'm taken to a bath. The aroma of roses waft from the tub.

Some women scrub me and clean me, but they leave me alone in the tub to 'relax and smell the roses'.

There's a girl next to me thats sniffling little, like she's sad.

"Are you okay?" I ask carefully.

The girl looks at me. Her eyes are bright blue, and her hair is sleek and is coloured a glossy black.

Wait a minute, whats that? Looking at her closely, I notice small strands of brown hair coming out from under her black hair. Weird.

"Ummm… Yeah, I'm fine. Just plea-please don't ask me anymore."

"Uhhh Fine." She's such a strange girl.

The maids come back, and take me to the next stage: Choosing the right dress.

"So lady Alissa, what type of vibe do you want to go for? A sexy red? Maybe an innocent purple? You can choose!" The maids say in unison.

If I want to win the Prince's heart, I have to stand out, I have to look the most regal and glamorous.

"I was thinking, a rose red would look nice."

"Hmmm… A rosy red? I think we have that. Mary! Search for the rose red dresses!"

Mary starts pushing a rack of dresses towards me.

"These are all of the rose red dresses, they are all different, choose one!"

In the end, I select a dress with diamond decorations embedding the v neck and waist line. It's made of velvety silk, and looks gorgeous.

As I slip into it, the maids all stare at me and clap. I'm passed on to make up.

"So Lady Alissa, I am Jacob, professional hair and make up artist. What look are you going for?" He says in an Italian accent.

"Well, I want to look bold, daring and sexy."

"Than I'll go thick on the eye make up, a dark red for your lips and your hair… Hmmmm… Make it look messy, ruffled, thats the perfect look."

Thirty minutes later, I look like a new person. Im perfect.

A lot of the girls are already there when I enter the main room.

Victoria Pent POV

"No! I don't want any hair style. Please!" I say to Jacob.

If he starts styling my hair, he's gonna realise its a wig!

"Light on the make up as well."

Jacob looks disappointed.

"Your one of the prettiest girls I've seen today and you don't want any make up? Fine. I'll shadow your eyes a light coral to match your dress, and your lips, a light pink. Satisfied?"

"Yes, thank you Jacob."

I enter the main room, everybody is already there.

 **Author's note: This chapter is really short. I'm working on a long one, so ya.**


End file.
